How Embarrassing
by LoversLove
Summary: Emma and Sean, before they get together. Emma has a "bad" day. At least she knows next week will be better. Sean/ Emma. Please Review


Emma Nelson has always been the perfect little girl. Gets good grades, she has a lot of friends, and wants to save the world. She practically everything that I'm not.

Simply put, she's a good girl.

Someone who plays it safe. Someone who couldn't possibly want anything more to do with me then physically possible. I am bad news, and she is nothing but good.

But, despite our complete differences, there is an attraction. I find myself staring at her in class, I feel drawn to her like a moth to a flame.

It's her fault. How am I supposed to focus when the light shines brilliantly off of her golden hair? It's blinding, yet brilliant. God I sound gay…

Sean Cameron has always seemed like a bad boy. A disgruntled youth in need of direction. Doesn't really try to hard in school, likes to be alone, and doesn't seem to care about too much besides himself. He's everything I am not.

He is my polar opposite.

Someone who hasn't a care in the world, which I have thousands. Someone who probably finds me annoying as all hell, honestly I probably am.

But, even with that in mind, I know I love him. I watch him play basketball during lunch, I can't help it, and he is just so good.

God, I sound like a stalker…

Emma Nelson made her way out to the basketball courts, again. It was lunch, and Jimmy had once again challenged Sean to a one on one basketball face off. And so, like every lunch, Emma was going to watch Sean.

Emma had liked Sean ever since she first saw him, and she really had no interest in basketball, but it got her closer to him, so it didn't matter.

She arrived a little early, the usual crowd hadn't gotten there yet, so she was stuck sitting alone on the bleachers. Jimmy and Sean were on the court, focused solely on beating the other.

Sighing, she adjusted her self on the hard bleachers, and watches them move up and down the court, cussing and throwing insults at the other. Emma was so entranced by there movements, she hardly noticed the bleachers beginning to fill up with people.

Suddenly Sean stole the ball from Jimmy, and started to sprint up the court. Emma's hazel eyes opened wide as she watched him move quickly up the court and make a lay up. A smile broke out onto her face and she got up and cheered.

Only to realize, she was the only one. And everyone was staring at her. Oh. Crap.

She smiled awkwardly down at the people around her, and slowly sat. Her feet were suddenly very interesting.

Sean made his way to class slowly, it really didn't matter to much to him that he was over 10 minutes late. As he walked, his mind went back to the game at lunch. Once again, he beat Jimmy by a hair, but he couldn't help but smile.

Today, Emma had cheered for him.

He was still on a high from that. He had been waiting to see if she liked him as a precaution before asking her out, and now, he knew. She had stood up, just to scream, "GO SEAN!" It was one of the cutest things he had ever seen.

He turned the corner and sighed, contently, then pushed open the door to Mr. Simpson's class.

"Nice of you to join us Mr. Cameron. It appears that your usual seat is taken, so why don't you take that empty seat by Emma." He smiled.

Emma paled.

Her day just kept getting worse. Or better, she didn't know.

"Damn it Dad," Emma inwardly cussed. She couldn't believe that she would have to sit next to Sean, after the whole cheering mishap.

She was only going to further embarrass herself. She felt Sean sit down next to her, but she didn't have the nerve to look up. For the second time to day, her shoes were the most interesting thing in the room.

"Emma, are you feeling okay?" Sean grabbed her shoulder and tried to get her to look at him. Her face was as red as a tomato; there was no way she was going to look at anyone right now.

"Never better," She squeaked out, turning slightly to him to prove her point.

"Emma, Sean, sorry to bother you two, but instead of focusing on your little love fest, how bout you focus on my lesson?"

Sean removed his hand from her shoulder and apologized, while Emma, embarrassed for the second time that day, put her head down on the keyboard.

"My life sucks," She thought, tears in her eyes. She bit her lip to try and keep from crying. Sean was next to her and she couldn't so much as look at him without messing something up. God, sometimes I wish I was Manny.

"Pling"

Emma looked up apprehensively at her computer, only to see a new message appear on the screen. From Manny.

"What's wrong honey? Is it Sean, did you tell him you liked him?"

Emma's face paled again, Sean was right next to her, and could look. She exited out of the screen and quickly looked at Sean, who was focused solely on his own screen.

"Pling"

Another message from Manny.

"Just tell me what's wrong!"

Once again she deleted the screen. Only for another message to pop up.

Iratated, Emma typed furiously, "Nothings wrong, Manny! I'm just completely embarrassed right now! I mean I'm sitting right next to Sean and I already embarrassed myself in front of him today! So everything is fine!"

Emma pressed enter and sighed, she felt a little better now, now that she had told someone, honestly, how she felt. She looked over at Manny expectedly, only to have Manny mouth back to her, "what's wrong?"

She looked down at her computer screen, down at the IM, to see she had sent the message, to Sean.

Her eyes practically bulged out of her head. She ran out of the class.

Today was not her day.

Sean found her behind the school and smiled.

"Hey Em." He started only to have her cut in.

"Look Sean, you don't have to be nice to me. I made an ass out of myself today, so, um, you don't have to be nice to me. I don't want your pity."

He laughed. He was standing there, laughing at her. Great.

"No Emma, you don't get it. I didn't come here because I felt bad. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"So now that that's settled," He said as he sat next to her," I was wondering what you were doing tomorrow after school?"

Her face blushed as the words left his lips and his arm around her shoulders.

"I-I-I'm sorry, I'm busy tomorrow. But can we do something next weekend?"

He smiled and looked at her red face. "Of course."

Today, was the strangest, most embarrassing, yet best days of Emma Nelson's life.


End file.
